<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>葬礼 by Meiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000281">葬礼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying'>Meiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30天快乐搞一围</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 泥塑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>代发，作者@仑百百客（lof@我的爱 我的怡）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all周一围</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>葬礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>师母圆寂的时候我才将将跟随上师修行半年。</p><p>师母是母牛般温厚的女人。师母生前我只见过他两次，一次是我为第二天辟谷的修持向上师请一粒甘露丸，上师往往在一间隐秘的法堂，屋内没有燃香，也许因为密不透风有一股麻籽壳干燥的酸气；东面的壁毯上绣着忿怒的瑜伽母，我念过仪轨，回身时才发现一块软垫放在供台和神龛旁的角落里，垫上跪坐着一个抽泣的女人。</p><p>他就那样恰当的嵌进这屋子从视觉上来说唯一向外凸出的缝隙，把剩下的空间逼迫得完整漂亮。多美、多好的女人，我接了盛放五甘露的盒子退出去，掩上两层厚帘和木门，我不敢多看他，但脑海中浮现的仍是那双蒸腾发红的温驯眼睛，我想象进屋后肩上融化的雪粒是他的泪水，直到它们再度冻结。</p><p>二次是顿珠师兄领着我穿行复杂的廊道去往辩经场，这是我第一次参加这样的盛会，心中不免紧张；顿珠并不安抚我，但时不时回头打量，我们走过一段曲折外廊，他忽然惊喜又恭敬地向一个站在飞扶壁下的女人打招呼：</p><p>“师母，没想到能在这见到您，我一直忆念着您，时时祈请。”</p><p>女人正过身子来对他笑，目光又扫过我。我的心和腔脏同时震悚，他站在光线下已不像那天在神龛旁所见的模糊轮廓，这角落里的一团暗影，变成了雪地里灵性圆满的女人；我清晰可见他平顺的眉，温厚的唇——那天被他紧紧抿着；没变的是那一双眼睛，为了站在太阳和雪的夹缝里，他眼皮抹上了深色的矿石粉末，我感到十分的局促，但他表现出第一次见到我的样子，把手放在顿珠和我的头上加持。</p><p>… …</p><p>那时我不知道师母无法说话，但意识到上师已成了婚，并且从顿珠口中得知师母的成就。</p><p>他说道：“师母和雪一样纯洁。”</p><p>我的修持远远不够，辩经会上我一言不发，直到目送落败的持修者脱下上衣，缓缓向北瀚乳色的冰山走去，才松开紧闭的双唇。</p><p>过后，我又为这无赖的行为感到羞耻，但上师和每一位师兄都不曾提起我当堂的表现，我知道有的学生在辩经中死去，师母为那几人一一哭过。</p><p>他也会在我走向雪山后，蒸红了眼睛把哭声投到壁毯里吗？</p><p>… …</p><p>其实在我的梦里，我还见过师母一面。</p><p>一个时期里，我的修持进行到了断崖，迫切盼望从一位空行母处得到加持；我把许多母神的画像挂在房间里正确的方位，想象自己是明王的精子，与空行母行乐空双运，无一成功。</p><p>我又整夜的念仪轨，承诺供养，并开始辟谷，真能从头顶看到一部分残缺的坛城，感到真实的喜乐——随后它们像梦一样消失了，我不记得梦中事物，只记得做过一个梦，我几乎到了生死的边沿。</p><p>我无声的求救，在脑海里向上师呼唤，不断的祈请空行母入梦来；然后，我感到身体在并不柔软的床上不断下沉，最终落身在一片粉红的盐湖。</p><p>一个裸身的赤红女人从湖上走来，全身仅着铁链和骨饰，他走到我面前，使我的脸贴近他残缺的密处，我急切啜饮着他身体里涌出的红菩提。身体立刻变得如雪狮一般强壮。我变成了上师，与他悲智和合。</p><p>… …</p><p>我的精力恢复后，向上师请教这梦的合理与瑰怪，上师长久的注视我，什么也没说，只让我出了门向一个方向走去，带回途中遇见的第一个异性。</p><p>我走出不过三十步，就遇到一条黑色的母狗，它的腰深深拤进去，八只乳房却饱满光洁，眼角和耳后生了疮，一些白蛆在脓肿里钻动。</p><p>我想替它把蛆摘掉，却怕伤害二者中的任何一个，最终，我用舌头清理了它的伤口，所有的郁结和感激都在此刻分解迸发，我抱着它，它的下巴搁在我肩上，我嚎啕大哭。</p><p>… …</p><p>师母圆寂的时候，我和所有的师兄被召集——不在法堂而在上师家中，死去的师母僵直的躺着，他又裹挟在浓阴里了，我只看得到一只枯瘦的手，手指陷入毛毡，一只晦暗的圆镯仍将师母锁在圈中，我惊得不断在袍子上揩手，顿珠亦不敢近前；上师在师母口中放入一条紫穗，将一块红布盖在他身上。</p><p>上师的咽喉是红肿的，神情并没有过多的悲伤，我知道，上师能够保持仁慈、迴向功德、发愿并牢记心的本质是明空不二，他们可以再度化虹一起弘法；上师最终将研磨了麻籽壳的香油洒在红布上，师母腐朽退化的身体又变得未知。</p><p>之后我们按照仪轨诵了三天的经，顿珠上前揭起红布，他将罩住师母头脸的布卷到胸口，随即连连后退几步，一声惊叫碾碎在嗓子里；我对顿珠这一系列行动感到悚然，我并没有觉得恐惧，可仍不敢看师母的脸，于是又望向已伏跪在地的顿珠，他呼吸急切，满脸是泪水与汗水。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>